


Heart Food

by SumDumMuffin



Series: Absolute Hoodwitch Armageddon [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumDumMuffin/pseuds/SumDumMuffin
Summary: In which High School student Weiss rebounds onto Blake, who is a panther. Like, at the zoo.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Glynda Goodwitch/Ruby Rose
Series: Absolute Hoodwitch Armageddon [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616476
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Heart Food

**Author's Note:**

> Cribbed shamelessly whole-cloth from the first story in Dowman Sayman's anthology _Nickelodeon_. 
> 
> I interpret this (And i feel like the story that inspired it also) as a metaphor for being from different worlds and trying to make a relationship work. I suppose if you think about it too hard, though, it's literally bestiality, so, oops.

"You can't date a panther at the zoo," Ruby told her classmate and oldest friend. 

Weiss stuck her tongue out and folded her arms and harrumphed. She was very good at that particular pose: it conveyed contempt, which Weiss was very practiced in both experiencing and, resultingly, conveying. "Well you can't date a teacher, but _you're_ doing it anyway." 

"No, that's," Ruby frowned. She waved the air in a failed bid to try to clarify her ideas, "Just because of power dynamics of age differences and of being a student with a teacher, but if you accept that you can work within or around it...." 

Weiss's skill with displaying contempt meant that she could dip into deeper reserves of contempt to look even more condescending when she choose to. "Well, Blake is significantly more powerful than me, too," Weiss said. 

Ruby scrunched her mouth to the side. "That's, actually worse. She could just, eat you, anytime, and you couldn't do anything about it."

"Well Glynda could just leave you stranded someplace she refused to drive you back from," Weiss said, "or refuse to file your taxes for you, and _you_ wouldn't be able to do anything about _that_." 

"But she wouldn't do that," Ruby said. She tried, inelegantly, to mirror Weiss's folded arms and air of contempt. "Glynda gets me better than anyone I've ever met. And we'd like to see where it goes. Isn't that enough?" 

Weiss exhaled in defeat. "I suppose it will have to be." 

That night, like most of her recent nights, Weiss snuck into the zoo. She had bribed the night guard with better health insurance, and most of the animals had gotten used to her by now. 

Weiss found Blake at their usual bench, next to the gift shop. Weiss had her customary bag of high quality beef jerky, which she fed to Blake as they talked. 

"I think we should discuss the elephant in the room," Blake said, at one point. 

"Oh, you mean Pao?" Weiss said. She waved at Pao the Goliath elephant with ethereal skeleton markings on his face. "Hello, Pao." 

Pao the elephant waved a trunk back before going back to picking peanuts off the sidewalk. 

"Yes, I wanted to ask him to leave, so we could talk more privately," Blake said. 

"Oh," Weiss said. "Is it, that serious? Pao seems cool." 

"Sure, but Elephants never forget," Blake said. 

Pao gazed forlornly into the middle distance. "I remember with perfect clarity the face of every woman who's ever scorned me." 

"Well," Weiss said, "I guess, can we ask you to go somewhere else for a bit?"

"You can, but I will refuse," said Pao, "The peanuts are here. Besides, you wouldn't get privacy: Ilia's listening in on your conversation, right now." 

"Not deliberately," Ilia the chameleon said, "The camouflage is a biological reflex."

"I recall that Raven will be giving a performance in the amphitheater tonight," Pao said, "So the east side will be relatively empty."

"But that's all the way over _there_ ," Weiss said. She frowned. 

Blake jumped down from her perch and licked her right paw. She walked in front of Weiss, and then turned back her head. "Get on." 

Weiss had ridden a horse before, as part of the cadre of standard wealthy socialite experiences. Riding a panther was similar, in that there was a living creature under you, rhythmically bobbing as a result of the mechanics of ambulatory motion. 

But Blake's torso was a bit thinner, more muscular, and most of all more articulated than a horses. Weiss idly wondered if this was rather lewd, since she was still in the knee-length skirt of her school uniform. 

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Weiss said, when they appeared to have privacy. 

"You initially made it clear that I was a rebound," Blake said. 

"Technically," Weiss said. She pouted. "I came here to vent, and then we, just, hit it off." 

"I offered to eat you, since you appeared to be so sad about your unrequited crush, and you interpreted it as a confession," Blake clarified. 

"Sure," Weiss said, "And to get back to your point; I don't even have feelings for Ruby anymore," She reflexively folded her arms, but repressed the urge to harrumph, "In fact, I don't even know what I saw in her in the first place." 

"You must," Blake stated, "If you have gained enough self-awareness as you purport, during our time together." 

"Ah," Weiss rubbed the back of her head. "I guess, I thought it was cute that she always needed my help with chemistry projects, and I thought I liked that. But in retrospect, it's super annoying." 

"Like, with you-," Weiss said. She bit her lip and turned her head to the side and blushed, "Well, I love how you're so independent. I admire that." 

"And you're a great listener, which Ruby wasn't." 

"And, you like classical music, and don't listen exclusively to K-pop in order to seem weird, like _some_ people." Weiss stuck her tongue out. 

"They play public domain music in the Zoo to save money," Blake said, "And over the years I've found myself partial to Liszt's symphonic poems." 

"See. that makes you classy," Weiss said. She grinned. "Plus, you're cute when you purr." 

Blake was silent for a few moments, as she carried Weiss along the edges of the empty zoo. "I see." 

Weiss took a breath. "You know," She said, and her face felt hot even in the cold night air, "It's customary to tell your girlfriend what you like about her, if she did the same for you..." 

Blake was silent for a few moments. "Must I?" 

"I- would like you to," Weiss said. 

Blake paused and took a breath and she pondered. "You are the first human I've dated," Blake said, "And I'd like to see where it goes. Is that not enough?" 

Weiss exhaled in defeat. "I suppose it can be. At least for now." 

OMAKE:   
  


"Oh," Ruby said, as she checked her phone. She was currently nestled up in her teacher and her girlfriend's lap. 

"What is it?" Glynda said. She looked up from the papers she was grading. She took the opportunity to plant a smooch on the forehead of the girl snuggled against her.

"Looks like Weiss and her new girlfriend got to first base. She took a commemorative selfie." 

Ruby showed her phone to Glynda. 

"Ah," Glynda said. She adjusted her glasses, "Are you certain that the panther hasn't, just, started to eat her?" 

Ruby paused for three seconds. 

"I am not," Ruby said. She extricated herself from Glynda's arms. "We better go check on her." 


End file.
